


Sworn to the (foam) Sword

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Puddlejump AU [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Puddlejump AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either way, he had to work to get paid, so he wasn’t going to complain. </p><p>Especially not when little Peko Pekoyama was there, asking him to play with her. </p><p>	“Yeah, I think I got a few minutes,” he said, kneeling down to her level. “What do you wanna do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sworn to the (foam) Sword

Kuzuryuu didn’t get enough breaks, he thought. He had been working for four hours already and only gotten fifteen minutes to himself. How the fuck was that fair?

 

It wasn’t.

 

Either way, he had to work to get paid, so he wasn’t going to complain. Especially not when little Peko Pekoyama was there, asking him to play with her.

 

“Yeah, I think I got a few minutes,” he said, kneeling down to her level. “What do you wanna do?”

 

She thought for a moment. “Play swords with me.” Where other children would be excited and hopeful, Pekoyama was cold and expectant, looking up at him through glasses just a little too big for her face. Some of her hair was obscuring her eyes, but he could tell if he didn’t play with her, there would be hell to pay.

 

“Yeah, sure.” He stood up and made his way over to the toy bin, pulling out two foam swords and handing one to her. “This is good, right?”

 

She felt the ‘blade’ and weighed it in her hands. “I suppose this will do,” she said in a small voice. Kuzuryuu felt a pang of dread. This kid was serious.

 

He offered a confident smirk. “You really think you can beat me, kid?” he teased. “I dunno, I’m pretty good at fights.” Peko looked up at him for a moment and solemnly nodded, getting into a ready stance and holding her sword out. Kuzuryuu did the same, knees bent way down so she could reach him, although he had no intentions of letting her win. If the kid wanted to play swords, he was gonna play swords. “Ready?” he asked her. She nodded again.

 

\-----------------------

 

“So, you’re saying a small child did this to you?” Sonia Nevermind asked, tenderly holding an icepack to Kuzuryuu’s head and a handkerchief to his bloody nose. He paused for a moment, and then nodded lamely. “Oh, Kuzuryuu!” She tutted sympathetically and put the icepack down to smooth a hand through his crew cut. Every nerve in his body told him to smack her hand away, but he figured if he did, she’d give him something worse than Pekoyama.

 

“She’s a fuckin’ monster,” he replied simply. “Kid fuckin’ knows her way around a sword, it’s ridiculous. The hell does she do at home?!”

 

“Perhaps we should call her parents…?” proposed Sonia, returning the ice to his head.

 

“Nah, I don’t think it’s that serious. She’s probably just super into swords.” Kuzuryuu pushed her hands away and stood up. A little blood trickled down from his nose to his lip and he wiped it away with a hand, his other one straightening his tie. He grinned and offered a hand to Sonia to help her up from her chair. She took it daintily and stood, her ankles wobbling a bit as her heels found purchase on the floor.

 

“What are you doing, Kuzuryuu?” she asked.

  
“What does it look like? I’m gonna go take that kid on again, and win!”


End file.
